


One Valentine's Day

by pico_chulo



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: 30 minute prompts, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Just another Valentine's/Birthday celebration with Jun and Tatsuya.(Takes place after EP| Background mention of Katsuya x Maya)=Written as a 30 min challenge.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> World setting: After the world resets at the end of Eternal Punishment, no one has their memories. Jun and Tatsuya met outside of Sumaru while they were in college. They moved in together and are dating. Jun works as an engineering consultant and Tatsuya works at the fire department as a fire engineer.   
> Also note that in this world Jun is 2 inches taller than Tatsuya because why not.

Jun’s Birthday came faster than expected. Especially now that Tatsuya and Jun had moved in together. The two had been dating for two years before they decided to take that next step in their relationship. It wasn't quite a wedding like his brother was planning to do with his fiancé, Maya, but it was still just as important to the two. It was nice to have someone to come home to. Still it did make it harder for the two to plan dates that weren't just small dinners and movie nights. 

This year Tatsuya wanted to do everything he could to make Jun's birthday special. He had a plan... more or less. After he got out of his shift, he'd go home, prepare and then pick up Jun for their date. There was a french restaurant that had opened down the street from their place. Jun had mentioned that he had wanted to go time and time again and Tatsuya was going to make that happen. He figured after the dinner they could stroll back to their place or see where the night took them. Whatever would make Jun happiest. That was all that really mattered to Tatsuya. 

Things were off to a bad start when Tatsuya got off of work and ended up sleeping in. When he woke up he hardly had time to get dressed. Not to mention he still needed to buy flowers and then pick Jun up on time. "Crap!" He had never moved faster in his life.

By the time he got to the flower shop, the options were limited. He had wanted to get roses for Jun, but because of Valentine's day they were sold out. Tatsuya sighed and bought red and white mixed bouquet that felt right enough. As he got out of the flower shop, he got a phone call from Jun. "Hey I just got out of work. Did you still want to pick me up?" 

"Yes! Sorry! I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in 10." Tatsuya explained and placed the bouquet in the bag on his back. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Jun replied lightly. Tatsuya's heart skipping a beat at the sound. He never tired of those words. Even after all their dates, their kisses, their nights... those words still felt surreal to him. _Jun_ felt surreal to him. Like having Jun their was a thing that was never supposed to happen. Like it was some kind of miracle that they found each other. They were just two people in love and even though people could be less than kind to them in public, they didn't care. When they were together it was as if they could take on anything the universe had to throw at them.

The trip to Jun’s work took a little longer than expected. When Tatsuya arrived, Jun was leaning against a wall, his dark hair blowing lightly in the breeze. Several clouds had begun to cover the sunset skies. Jun's whole demeanor perked up when he saw Tatsuya. He smiled and walked over to Tatsuya with an almost angelic grace. “Sorry I slept in after I got back. Shift ended up being 28 hours.” Tatsuya explained with a sigh. 

"No worries. You're here and that's all that matters." Jun planted a gentle greeting peck on Tatsuya's cheek. Tatsuya offered Jun the spare helmet and the two settled onto Tatsuya's motorcycle. Jun wrapping his long arms around Tatsuya's waist.

“So what exactly do you have planned for us this evening?” Jun asked as they rode. A bump causing him to latch tighter onto Tatsuya.

“It’s a surprise birthday boy.” Tatsuya explained. He felt Jun, pettily, nudge him from behind. The brunette smiled, eager to have the night for themselves.

Though his smile disappeared as they approached the restaurant. It was packed with a line out the door. Tatsuya winced. It was then he realized something. With everything he had completely forgotten to put in a reservation. He sighed and turned to Jun.

As always, Tatsuya didn't need to say anything for Jun to read him like a book. “Forgot the reservation?” Jun explained, doing his best not to give a brief coy smile. Tatsuya nodded. “It’s fine. Let’s go for a walk around. There are some other nice restaurants in the area. Perhaps we could find seats in one of those.” Tatsuya nodded and the two began to walk.

Jun linked his arm into Tatsuya’s naturally. Walking in a unified stride. “So… how was work?” Tatsuya asked.

“Alright. Not much different than yesterday. I’m really just waiting for my manager’s approval for time off. I can’t believe that your brother is getting married. He didn’t seem the type to settle down.” Jun explained. Tatsuya nodded. He was also surprised that his stoic and work driven brother found someone equally work driven to settle down with. Tatsuya had never met Maya in person, but he heard about her work as a journalist often. She seemed nice enough. “How about you?”

“Me? Well work is fine I guess. A few minor electrical fires, but you know how it is.” Tatsuya explained. "Really glad today was my off-day. I can't imagine what kind of accidents happen on Valentine's day." 

“That reminds me I have something for you when we get home.” Jun spoke softly. 

“You got me something? But it’s _your_ birthday before anything else. You didn’t need to get me anything.”

“Oh come on. You know me giving to you is the same as you giving to me.” Jun nudged him and then leaned over to him to speak into his ear. “Besides I think it’ll be something we _both_ enjoy.” Jun purred. The tone of his voice, shot a wave of heat through Tatsuya. His face growing red. Jun grinned a little pleased with himself. 

As they got to the end of the line of restaurants, none of them available, a loud rumble rolled through the air. Tatsuya glanced up to feel a drop on his face. “Wait is it...?”

Before he could continue the thought, it suddenly started to pour over them. “Here under the gazebo!” Jun shouted and pulled Tatsuya with him by the arm. The Gazebo providing some shelter from the rain. Though they both were already damp now. The two sighed.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind for this evening…” Tatsuya explained.

“Me neither, but it’s not so bad. We’re together right?” Jun turned to him. 

“Yeah I guess we are.” Tatsuya smiled a little. “Hey Jun.”

“Yes Tatsuya?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jun leaned in for a kiss. One of the many they shared that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This story was written in ~35 minutes. Not really thought out and was just going off the prompt: Character A plans something special for Character B and it goes wrong. Might do more of these to help break my creative block right now.


End file.
